A Night of Sharing (Part 2)
by Mr.Duck
Summary: Anakin and Amidala investigate the crime scene and find that the situation has become more complex


Amidala awoke and looked around the room. She had slept the best she ahd slept in along time. She felt a body next to her and suddenly remembered her attacker the night before. She turned out and found it was Anakin. She had slept so heavily she had forgotten about him. He lay there peacefully with a hand on her hip. She slowly got out of bed and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. She turned and grabbed a blanket laying next to the bed. She looked across the room and saw her torn clothes laying on the floor. She tried not to think about the night before. She picked out a casual blue dress and walked back to Anakin. His eyes slowly opened. 

"Morning sleepy head," she said. 

Anakin yawned. 

"Good morning angel." 

Suddenly, the doors burst open. A man with a black mask walked into the room. His stomach was bleeding and he held a knife. She ran to Anakin but he only jumped out of bed and grabbed her. She didn't know why Anakin was doing this. 

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!!" she yelled. 

The masked man walked up to her and lifted the knife. 

Amidala's eyes shot open. She was in bed with Anakin, laying in a sweat filled bed. 

"It was only a dream," she whispered. 

Anakin woke up. He saw Amidala breathing heavily next to him. 

"Ami, what's wrong?" 

"I just had a dream about last night...sort of. I just don't feel safe. We have to find that guy!" she replied. 

"It's alright Ami. We'll find that guy and you'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you," said Anakin. 

"I know. I'll just never feel safe in public again. I didn't know people like himeven existed on Naboo." 

"People like him exist everywhere," replied Anakin. 

" I know... we need to find that guy." 

"I thought you wanted to keep this a secret," said Anakin. 

"I do, but we need to find him. He could hurt other girls too!" she replied. 

"Ok, we'll go find him," said Anakin. 

He was way too nervous to give any good advice to her. She climbed out of bed. The sheets dropped off of her back and she carefully walked into the closet. Anakin could only stare. He looked out the window. Naboo was such a peaceful place. He didn't think any citizen was capable of attempted rape. 

He got out of bed and realized that he hadn't even taken off his Jedi robes. 

Amidala emerged from the closet. She was still so beautiful to him. 

"Ami, if you don't want anybody to know about this, what do you hope to accomplish?" asked Anakin. 

"...I...I guess we will need to tell someone," said Amidala, "but first we need to find him. I just don't want to whole city finding out about this. We can find him, tell Panaka, and we can get him into jail with only a few people knowing about this. This is huge news. If the people of the city found it then it would be a huge deal and people might not feel safe." 

"You're right," said Anakin as he opened the door for Amidala. 

She walked next to him down the hall. He could only stare at her. She was so confident, yet so scared. He was amazed that such a young person could rule so many people. They walked out onto the path. It was still early and few people were out. 

"It was just a little ways up here," said Amidala. 

They came to a fountain and Anakin looked around. 

"This is where he grabbed me and then he took me into that pipe down there." 

Anakin jumped down off of the path and saw the dark pipe. Tape and a few other items lay scattered around. Anakin ran back up on the path. 

"Didn't you say he caught up with you later?" 

"Yes, just a ways down the road. There is actually a short cut to the palace that way so I tried to run. I had no idea he'd figure out where I was." 

Anakin could tell she was getting scared again. Seeing the place it happened made him really feel for her. Not much had happened but he could still see why she was scared. He walked up to her and took her hand. 

"I'll always protect you," said Anakin. 

Amidala only smiled. Anakin was such a nice guy rom the start. His confession from the night before still hung in her mind. 

They continued on their path. Anakin suddenly noticed a few people bending down up ahead. 

Anakin and Amidala walked up to the crowd and looked down. There were small dots of blood on the ground. Odd the people had stopped. Normally they'd think it was just a few drops of spilled paint. Then Amidala saw what was so interesting. A knife lay on the ground next to the blood. The people knew someone was stabbed but the knife was more interesting than anything. It had the royal mark on it, and not only the royal mark, the personal mark of the queen. 

Amidala grabbed Anakin's robes. 

"It's my knife. He had my knife! He must have stolen it from me somehow and then attacked me with it. How am I going to explain this?" asked Amidala. 

"Ok, calm down. We can figure this out. Everyone knows that you couldn't have done this. But alot of evidence does point to you," said Anakin. 

"You better not be suggesting that I could of-" 

"No, I'd never. But we'll need to try and prove you didn't do it first, then we'll have to bring that guy to court...if we can find him." 

"What? If we have a murder trial against me, we'll never be able to prove that guy did it. If we could, it would be too late anyway!" said Amidala. 

"I know, I know. None of that has even happened yet so-" 

The sound of a blaster shot could be heard. Anakin's lightssaber was out of his belt in a second but it was too late. 

Amidala gsaped as the laser struck him square in the chest. Another shot came out, straight towards the queen. Anakin used his last bit of strength to delflect the shot back. He feel to the ground on one knee, and fell flat on the ground. Suddenly, a man landed on the ground, a hole through his stomach. 

She looked around. The street looked awful. Blood and a knife lay on the ground, a man with a bloody hole in him lay on the ground, and the boy she loved was slowly dieing. 

The crowd looked in shock. They hadn't realized it was her knife yet, that was good. 

"Help! Please! We need to get him...these two some medical help!" 

Amidala ran to Anakin. His life was leaving. 

"Help!" 


End file.
